Room of Requirement
by Kalliope91
Summary: Collection of drabbles and one-shots, written for challenges. Currently: Lily has read too many romance novels and makes a bet with Rose.
1. Of Books and Loneliness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Rating:** K+

 **Word Count:** 391

 **Summary:** Hermione's thoughts, feelings and experiences at Hogwarts, before she became friends with Harry and Ron.

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Personality Trait – Bookworm

* * *

 **Of Books and Loneliness**

Hermione Granger was a bookworm. Every first year knew that.

They knew, because she spent all her free time in the library and of course because she always knew all the answers in class. When she talked, she always sounded like a walking, talking textbook.

But that was the extent of the other students' knowledge about the eleven year old girl with the bushy brown hair, who was once again sitting alone in the library on a sunny Friday afternoon, reading Hogwarts – A History for the third time in as many months.

It was all they cared to know, the young witch thought despondently. No one had bothered to really get to know her since the school year started a month ago, despite her best efforts to be nice and helpful to everyone. Not even one of the Ravenclaws, who were known for their intelligence and love of learning, had tried talking to her outside of the classroom.

She had hoped for a fresh start when she received her Hogwarts letter, a chance to finally make some friends. But all her dreams had been crushed. It was exactly like it had been at her old school. The girls in her dorm teased her about her looks and the boys called her a know-it-all. So she turned back to her beloved books for comfort, the only ones who had never let her down.

They were her escape from the real world and all its problems. When she was reading she didn't feel lonely. She submerged herself into the texts until the world around her completely faded away and she entered a world of wonder and knowledge only books could provide for her. But today she just couldn't seem to concentrate on the words.

Hermione's eyes drifted across the room and fell onto another table where she could see Lavender Brown and the Patil twins looking together at some fashion magazines, giggling madly about something. She often wished she could have someone like that, a friend who shared her interests. Maybe she should have let the hat sort her into Ravenclaw after all.

But it was too late now. No one cared for her, the bookish Gryffindor. The teachers and her parents didn't count.

A single tear slid down Hermione's face and dropped silently onto the open page, unnoticed by everyone around her.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is my first drabble/one-shot, ever.


	2. Brooke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Rating:** K+

 **Word Count:** 312

 **Summary:** Dudley's first crush

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Personality Traits – Couch Potato

* * *

 **Brooke**

Harry was very surprised when he returned to the Dursleys after his fifth year to find his cousin Dudley had lost a lot of his immense overweight over the year. Apparently he had started to go to the gym regularly a few months ago and was now more muscular than fat. He had also stopped bullying younger children and even tried to be nicer to Harry. He wondered what had brought on his cousin's sudden change of heart.

The answer presented itself only a few days later. Harry was once again working in the Dursley's garden, weeding and planting new flowers, when he saw a pretty, blonde girl around his own age walking down the street and disappearing into number 7. Dudley, who was sitting on the bench eating an ice cream, had practically started drooling at the sight of the girl. He hadn't even noticed the ice sliding from his fingers and falling onto the grass.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his cousin's dumber than usual expression. "She's pretty. Do you have a crush on her Dudley?"

"None of your business, Potter," grumbled the blonde boy but Harry could see the blush on his round face.

"Do you know her name? Have you talked to her?" asked Harry, who found this topic much more interesting than weeding the garden. Also, he got to torment his cousin without actually being mean to him.

"Her name's Brooke," Dudley grunted, still staring at the house she had disappeared into.

"Is she the reason you finally started doing sports and behaving like a human being?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"She said she doesn't like bullies or couch potatoes," Dudley admitted sheepishly. "But if you ever tell anyone about this, I'll beat you to a pulp, Potter!"

Harry shook his head in exasperation and continued with weeding the garden. Some things just never changed.


	3. Christmas Miracle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Rating:** K+

 **Words:** 394

 **Summary:** Christmas at the Burrow, three years after the war.

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Personality Trait – Family Orientated

* * *

 **Christmas Miracle**

The Burrow was filled to the brim. It was Christmas and like every year the whole Weasley clan had gathered there to celebrate together. This year it was even more cramped than usual because of various spouses and children.

Three years after the war, Bill's wife Fleur was sitting heavily pregnant with their second child on the sofa, while their daughter Victoire, at a year and a half, was wobbling on her little legs around the room. She was trying to follow three year old Teddy Lupin because she was fascinated by his ever changing hair.

Teddy though didn't fancy being chased by the little girl, who only wanted to tug at his hair and hid behind his Grandmother Andromeda. Harry, who had been talking to the dark haired woman, laughed and scooped his little godson up into his arms. He could see his girlfriend smirking at him as Teddy slowly turned into a mini version of himself, complete with messy black hair and green eyes to match.

Harry winked back at Ginny, who was standing with George, his girlfriend Angelina and Ron a few feet away discussing Quidditch, while Hermione was asking Percy and his new wife Audrey about their honeymoon they had just returned from.

Molly observed her large family with a contented smile on her face. The only ones missing were Charlie, who was back in Romania, and Fred, who had died in the Final Battle. But she didn't want to dwell on those facts today. Her family was finally happy again and growing steadily. Very soon she would get another grandchild to pamper.

The Weasley patriarch saw his wife's smile and walked up to hug her. Molly was the most family orientated person he knew and it was one of the reasons he loved her so much. She had been a great mother to their seven children, nine if you counted Harry and Hermione – which she did – and would also be a fantastic grandmother to all their future grandchildren. Arthur knew she couldn't wait to spoil them all rotten.

The best Christmas present for Molly today would probably be the birth of her second grandchild, Arthur mused. When he heard Fleur gasp and saw her clutch at her stomach he thought that she might get her wish.

Not all was well and life certainly wasn't perfect, but it was good.


	4. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Rating:** K+

 **Words:** 259

 **Summary:** Lily has read too many romance novels and makes a bet with Rose

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Personality Trait – Hopeless Romantic

* * *

 **Prince Charming**

Two red headed girls were sitting on a bed in the sixth year Ravenclaw girls' dormitory, deep in conversation.

Rose had just returned from her study date with Scorpius and needed someone to share her excitement with. Lily though didn't seem at all impressed with her older cousin's new boyfriend.

"Did he pull out the chair for you?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Did he offer to carry your books for you?"

"No."

"Did he give you a little gift? A flower, a Chocolate Frog or a love letter?"

"No, he didn't. And I don't want him to. He knows I'd smack him if he started to treat me like an invalid," Rose stated before Lily could come up with any more things Scorpius should have done but didn't.

"I'd want that though. I'd want a boyfriend who gives me flowers and writes me love letters, someone who takes me out to a cafe or restaurant and can act like a perfect gentleman. I want someone who does all those little things for me, without having to be told, just to show he likes me. I'd want my boyfriend to invite me to the Yule Ball and dance with me all night," Lily said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"You are a hopeless romantic, Lily Potter," Rose remarked with a smile. "Boys like that only exist in fairy tales and romance novels. You really should stop reading them all the time."

"I'll find my Prince Charming. You'll see. I'll prove that such a boy exists!"

Rose smirked, "You're on."


	5. Prince Charming II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Rating:** K+

 **Summary:** Lily finds her Prince Charming

 **Words:** 301

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Personality Trait – Loner

* * *

 **Prince Charming II**

"Have you found your Prince Charming, yet?" Rose asked her younger cousin one evening as they were sitting in their common room, doing homework.

"Yes," Lily replied absently as she finished the last sentence of her Transfiguration essay.

"Really? Who?" Rose exclaimed disbelievingly. She had been sure she was going to win this bet they had going on. Rose had insisted that Lily's dream boy didn't exist and Lily wanted to prove her wrong.

"Lorcan," the younger girl answered with a dreamy smile.

"No way, he's such a loner. Lorcan would rather spend all his time with Hagrid's creatures than go to a social gathering like a ball or enter Madam Puddifoot's," Rose objected.

"I know," Lily sighed. "But that would only make it all the more romantic if he did. Because I'd be the only one he would do that for."

"You really are hopeless," Rose stated with an exasperated shake of her head. "Do you even have any proof that he is your 'Prince Charming'?"

"Of course I have proof." Lily replied indignantly. "Last week I met him on the way to the common room when I was leaving the library, carrying a large stack of books and he offered to carry them for me. Then yesterday we walked to dinner together and he held all the doors open for me!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"So he's a gentleman. Doesn't mean he likes you as more than a friend," Rose said cautiously. She didn't want Lily to be disappointed if it didn't turn out the way she had imagined it would.

"Hey, Lily!" They were interrupted by a shyly smiling Lorcan. Rose could see both of them blushing slightly and knew she was going to lose this bet. But she didn't really mind as long as her cousin was happy.


	6. Double Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Rating:** K+

 **Words:** 485

 **Summary:** Ginny and Hermione drag Harry and Ron to a Weird Sisters concert.

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Career (Fangirl) - Groupie

 **The Restricted Collection:** 31\. No more than one line of dialogue in a fic.

* * *

 **Double Date**

It was loud and crowded in the concert hall of Music Alley. Harry felt uncomfortable among so many people, even if their attention wasn't focused on him this time. Hermione and Ginny had convinced him and Ron to accompany them to a Weird Sisters concert and everyone around them was eagerly waiting for the band to take the stage. Thanks to their war hero status the two couples had gotten front row places and they were nearly squished against the stage by the people shoving against them from behind, trying to get even closer. Hermione and Ginny didn't seem to mind though, if the excitement on their faces was any indication.

After what seemed like forever the Weird Sisters finally appeared on stage and Harry nearly went deaf from the screams and cheers that greeted them. Thankfully, they gradually subsided as the band began to play their first song. Harry had to admit he actually liked their music as long as he wasn't expected to dance to it. Still, he could have done without the screams and cheers that broke out after every single song. He decided, he preferred to listen to the songs on the wireless.

Ginny was obviously thrilled to see them live though and couldn't stop smiling. She knew all their songs by heart and enthusiastically sang along to every one of them. Harry was glad to see his girlfriend so happy and carefree, only one year after the war that had left them all deeply scarred.

Harry and the Weasleys had mourned Fred's death, along with Remus' and Tonks'. It had been a hard year for all of them, but they were slowly getting their lives in order. Days like this, where they could act like carefree teenagers, were rare though and therefore Harry treasured this moment. They joy on Ginny's and Hermione's faces, was definitely worth his slight discomfort.

The young, raven haired man pulled Ginny into his embrace and kissed her softly on the cheek, trying to convey his feelings. She gave him a radiant smile that made her even more beautiful in his opinion, love shining in her brown eyes that was reflected by his green ones. They were so lost in each other's loving gaze that they barely noticed the commotion that broke out when the lead guitarist threw his wristband into the audience as the last song ended.

They were only brought back to reality by a red-faced Ron, stumbling into them and ranting about "That bloody groupie nearly knocked me over!" Hermione tried to calm her irate boyfriend, who wanted to hex the poor girl, so intent on catching her idol's wristband, she hadn't even noticed who she had barged into.

Harry looked at Ginny and they both burst into laughter.

It felt good to see, that some things would never change. Fortunately, the friendship of the so called Golden Trio was one of them.


	7. Mother's Day Off

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Rating:** K+

 **Words:** 524

 **Summary:** Fleur enjoys a day without her children.

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge:** Go to the Day Spa! – write about someone pampering themselves

 **The Restricted Collection:** 1\. No dialogue

* * *

 **Mother's Day Off**

For the first time in months Fleur wasn't woken by the wailing, screaming or shouting of one of her three children. Lazily she stretched and looked at the alarm clock standing on her bedside table. It read 09:30 am. Usually she had to get up at 06:30 am. to feed little Louis, who was eight months old, and prepare breakfast for her three and four year old daughters.

Today was different though. Her children had had a sleepover at their grandparent's on Molly's insistence, who was suffering from empty nest syndrome, so Fleur had the day all to herself. Her mother-in-law had suggested that she should enjoy the day off and pamper herself a bit. And that was exactly what she intended to do.

Well-rested, Fleur got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom, where she started her day with a relaxing bubble bath. After she had groomed her body to her satisfaction, she dressed in her favourite outfit and flooed to a small café in Diagon Alley, where she ate a late breakfast. Then she started on a shopping spree, energized by her pleasant, child free morning.

First, she went into several clothing stores, buying some new cloakes and dresses as well as some lingerie, since it was close to Valentine's Day. Bill certainly wouldn't complain about her spending some of their money on that. Next she went into her favourite perfumery and bought a few cosmetic products she had run out of; moisturiser, rose scented soap, pink nail polish and a new perfume.

Afterwards Fleur took a short break to eat some lunch at a French restaurant that had opened recently in a side street of Diagon Alley. She often missed the French cuisine she was accustomed to from home but her husband and children preferred British food, so this was a culinary treat she enjoyed greatly.

When she was pleasantly full, she continued her shopping spree. Her next stop was a shoe shop where she bought some matching shoes to her new clothes. Right next to the shoe shop was an accessory shop, where Fleur also bought a matching handbag, scarf, gloves and a few barrettes to keep her long blonde hair out of the way. Lately Louis had started to pull at everyone's hair every chance he got.

Running up and down Diagon Alley all day had tired Fleur out, so she decided to go home after a short stop at the ice cream parlour, where she got two scoops of strawberry ice cream with chocolate sprinkles on top.

At home she curled up on the couch in front of the lit fireplace with a hot cup of tea and the romance novel she was currently reading. That's how Bill found her when he arrived home with their children. He greeted his wife with a kiss, while Victoire and Dominique snuggled up to their mother, chattering about their day with Nana Molly.

Fleur smiled contentedly at the sight of her family. Pampering herself had been nice, but she couldn't help but think that only _now_ her day was perfect. She had truly missed her husband and children.


End file.
